


Thought Through

by FireSoul



Series: Captain Canary Week 2018 [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post Season 1, Pre-Relationship, Screw Destiny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 01:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15523341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireSoul/pseuds/FireSoul
Summary: Sara's been thinking about what she wants for awhile now, longer than she would've liked to actually, so she decides that it's finally time to revisit that conversation of "Me and You"





	Thought Through

From the very beginning of the mission Leonard has been the one that Sara has gravitated towards, and him towards her. He even said as much at the beginning, when Mick stayed back in the parking lot in order to give Stein a hand with Jax he had sidled up to her side; she was the lesser of about six equals.

They moved quickly from tolerating each other to actually not minding each other, and from there to genuinely wanting to be around each other. After Mick betrayed the team and Leonard left him stranded in the woods they became friends, close friends. It was during that time, even though she had spent the majority of it trapped in the 1950’s, Sara stopped referring to him as Snart and started using Leonard. She hadn’t even realized it’d happened until Mick returned and asked her about it, to which she didn’t have much of an answer.

Now, with Savage defeated and the team still traveling through time, they’re still close friends. But she’s sitting here at the breakfast counter thinking about it, because it’s been five months since he asked about a future with her, since she nearly lost him at The Oculus, and since she lost Laurel.

Their conversation about the future was put on the back burner after that. He had held her that night whilst she cried, even though they weren’t on the ship and he should’ve been visiting his sister. Instead he’d spent it with her, in the guest room of her father’s apartment, soothing her nightmares away. He never brought up “me and you” after that, and neither did she, but now…

“You still with us Canary?”

She blinks herself back to reality, where Leonard and Jax are looking at her with mild concern.

“Yeah,” she promises them, taking a sip from the steaming mug in front of her. She smiles as the coffee touches her lips, not too hot and the bitterness curbed out by four packets of sugar and one cream, just the way she likes it.

It should be noted that Leonard was the one to place the mug in front of her.

“Stein and Ray need to stop fighting over the lab,” It’s times like this when she’s grateful that her league training has left her incapable of completely zoning out, because they return to their conversation about the two scientists without suspecting a thing.

* * *

 

The next time Sara thinks about her and Leonard’s relationship it’s a very brief thought in the middle of battle when she bumps her shoulder against his and doesn’t even bother looking, the familiar whirring of a cold gun telling her all she needs to know about who is covering her back. It’s natural for them to fight like this, back to back, and she actually doesn’t think much about it until after the mission when they’re all trying to explain to Rip what happened in the fight and every question that Sara can’t answer Leonard can, and vise versa. He was covering her back, so he saw everything she didn’t, and only then does she realize that there was never a moment in that fight in which she was worrying about whatever was happening behind her; she knew he was covering her.

* * *

 

The final time that their relationship crosses her mind, for this week anyway, comes after yet another mission; though this one was rather bloody. Everyone is ok, thankfully, but they’re all strewn about various locations of the ship trying to heal themselves of their injuries. With the med bay full she and Leonard have wandered down to the cargo hold with a first aid kit to share between them. They talk about the mission as they patch each other up, and eventually they fall into a companionable silence.

Currently it’s her turn to be patched up, Leonard carefully wrapping her wrist with a bandage. His touch is gently on her bruised and swollen skin, his eyes focused on his task.

“Are we ever going to talk about it?” She blurts out almost without realizing, almost. It’s not like she can’t control her words, but she hadn’t exactly meant for them to come so… out of nowhere.

She didn’t want this face she’s getting from Leonard, this sudden expression of surprise mixed with both understanding and confusion as his hands freeze where they are, waiting for her to continue. When she doesn’t he goes back to his work, cradling her hand even more gently than before as he finishes off the bandage.

“Talk about what?” He asks innocently, though she’s sure that he knows exactly what, but he needs her to confirm.

She waits until he’s finished with tying off the wrap to speak again, thinking through her words a little more carefully this time.

“Me and you?”

He flicks his eyes up to her at that, surprise still there, but joined by a new kind of softness.

“I wanted to give you time after your sister…” He can’t say it, but she nods just the same.

“And I appreciate that. But it’s been five months now, I think I’ve had enough time.”

He smirks at that, his eyes sparkling and she can’t help but to smile when he takes her hand in a firmer grip, his reasons suddenly beyond those of securing a wrapping.

“Ok…” He drawls, glancing down at their joined hands before looking back to her eyes. “Well I for one would still like to see what the future might hold for me, and for you, and for me and you.” She smiles at his words; suddenly feeling like a giddy teenager who knows she is about to be asked to the prom. She wonders if maybe he has wanted to bring this conversation back up but just hasn’t known how. “What about you?”

She pretends to consider the possibilities for a moment, leaning herself forward whist still maintaining a hold on his hand, and using her free hand to tap at her chin rather dramatically.

“I think,” she says, clicking her tongue. “That you still have a kiss to steal.”

He smirks, and then uses their joined hands to pull her closer until he’s capturing her lips in a soft kiss.

When it ends she pulls back a little breathless. The kiss was light and gentle, certainly not the type to normally leave her feeling this way, but it all just hits her at once that they’ve actually gotten this far, actually had this conversation, and now the ball is back in her court.

She kisses him again.


End file.
